Years Gone By
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Lavender's life takes an unexpected turn.


**Title:** Years Gone By  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Lavender/Victoire  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 1,733  
 **Summary:** Lavender's life takes an unexpected turn.

 **Notes:**

 **The Great 2016 Cotillion Challenge**

 **Big Damn Prompt Race Competition:** 10\. Color: silver

 **Ultimate Patronus Quest Challenge:** Special Class H. Magical & Mystica Creatures – 3. Centaur: Write a about a prophecy that wasn't featured in canon (Not about Harry, Voldemort, Pettigrew…)

 **Making Matches:** Pairing - Lavender/Victoire / Prompt - word: theory

* * *

 _"You will be drawn to the moon_

 _You won't understand why_

 _He is like you, but different_

 _Years will pass before it all becomes clear"_

Lavender woke up, breathing harshly. She inhaled as much air as she could, as if it would never be enough.

She still heard the wispy voice in her head. _'What was that?'_ she thought.

Due to her years taking divination, she knew it sounded like a prophecy, but Lavender wasn't a seer. She liked to play at it in school, but she knew she couldn't do real divination.

So why would she be dreaming about a prophecy. Unless it was a seer sending it to her through her dreams. She knew that was possible, but Lavender wasn't that important of a person.

Why would a seer care enough to send her a prophecy through her dreams?

She sat up and placed a head to her forehead.

If it really was a prophecy, she wanted to figure it out. She wasn't one for puzzles really, but she'd make an exception this one time.

She took out her wand and with a short charm, illuminated her bedroom. She then got out of bed on shaking legs and made her way to her desk.

Lavender sat down and grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill. She then proceeded to uncap her ink bottle.

She dipped her quill into the ink and then quickly jotted the words from her dream down before she forgot them.

She stared at the first line.

 _You will be drawn to the moon_

"I will be drawn to the moon?" Lavender asked out loud.

She thought about it. She always enjoyed going outside and staring at the moon and stars. In fact, when she dated anyone in school, besides snogging, her favorite thing to do with her boyfriends and girlfriends was to walk around the school grounds at night.

Prophecies usually weren't that literal, though. What could the word 'moon' be referring to?

As she thought about it, with the hand not holding her quill, she subconsciously rubbed the scar on her shoulder.

Her eyes widened as she stopped her ministrations. Moon? Could that mean werewolf? Werewolves were always linked to moons. Well, full moons to be exact.

She wrote down werewolf under the first line. Were there other animals or creatures that had anything to do with the moon?

She scrunched her forehead, wishing she had paid better attention in her Care of Magical Creatures classes.

Lavender shook her head. She didn't think she had been drawn to any werewolves lately.

She stared down hard at the parchment, as if she looked the words, it would suddenly make sense to her.

And by some miracle, it did. Bill Weasley. He wasn't a werewolf, but he had been attacked by Fenrir Greyback just like her, and he did have some wolfish qualities from the attack. For example, she knew he liked very rare meat and he tended to get grouchy around the full moon.

Lately, she found herself itching to spend time around Bill and Fleur. She thought it was simply because he knew what it felt like to be one of Greyback's victims, like he understood. And it might have also been a little bit of crush. She would never think anything could happen; after all, he was happily married to Fleur, but she always had a weakness for redheads.

And Bill was always so nice to her; he never treated her like she was a bother, despite the fact she was his little brother's age. And Fleur never seemed to mind her presence either.

The prophecy _had_ to be referring to Bill. It was the only thing that made sense.

She looked at the next line.

 _You won't understand why_

Well, that was pretty self-explanatory. She didn't understand really why she suddenly wanted to be close to Bill. She had her theory of course, of about them both being victims of the same werewolf, but that's all it was—a theory.

She went to the third line.

 _He is like you, but different_

He was like her in the way they were attacked and the things they had to deal with. He was also different because he handled it better and didn't become a recluse because of his scars. He was more self-assured and didn't let anything bother him.

Lavender wasn't sure if there was more to it than that, but she figured she had a good enough grasp of that line.

And finally, she looked at the fourth and final line.

 _Years will pass before it all becomes clear_

Well, it had already been a couple of years since the war ended, and it wasn't much clearer, but Lavender could be patient. At least she could if she had no other choice in the matter.

She put her quill down. She wondered how long she would have to wait before it became clear to her.

 ** _Eight Months Later_**

She looked at the baby with hair that was a mixture of silver and blonde wisps. Her part Veela heritage was shining through even as a newborn.

She felt something in her heart, like this baby would be important to her future, but that didn't make sense. How could a baby be important to her future? Especially with a nineteen-year age difference.

"Lavender, do you want to hold her?" Fleur asked kindly.

Lavender's eyes widened. "What if I hurt her?" she asked fearfully.

Bill laughed heartily. "Trust me, you won't. I can tell just by the way you're looking at her that you won't."

She held her arms the way Bill showed her, and Fleur placed the baby into them. Victoire opened her beautiful blue eyes, and when their gazes met, Lavender gasped at the connection she felt with a baby that was only a day old.

It was like she found the other piece of her soul. Or like if she had been blind, and suddenly she had her vision back.

 _'What does it mean?'_ Lavender asked herself.

 ** _Seventeen Years Later_**

Lavender shook her head as Victoire twirled in front of her in a light blue strapless dress. "How do I look, Lav?"

"Beautiful," the older woman breathed.

She tried to squash down the jealousy she was currently feeling. She knew Victoire was wearing the dress in order to entice someone, and Lavender hated the fact it was someone so undeserving of the enchanting girl.

"So, you think this person will like it?"

Lavender forced a smile. "This person would be an idiot to not like it."

Victoire smiled happily. "You still don't get it, do you?"

Lavender blinked. Over the years, she liked to think she had gotten to know Victoire well, but there were still some nuances of the younger girl that she didn't understand. Like how Victoire always seemed so all-knowing, despite her young age. "Get what?"

Victoire stepped closer to her until there was only a few inches of spaces between their bodies. "I want _you_ to like it."

"I _do_ like it," she slowly answered.

"Lavender, you're the older one. I thought you would understand what was going on before I did, but you didn't. It was like you refused to think of the possibility, and the only possible reason I can think of is because of how much younger than you I am."

"Tory, what are you talking about?" Lavender breathlessly whispered. Her nerve endings felt like they were on fire with the way Victoire was looking at her.

"Lav, you're my mate. Not only did my eighth-Veela claim you, but I also think that even though you're not a full werewolf, the part of you that recognizes the full moon, claimed me. I'm certain of it in fact. I see all the signs, and it boggles my mind that you're blind to them."

Lavender took a step back and shook her head. "That can't be."

"Think about it," Victoire implored. "You haven't had a serious relationship in years, and every time you tried to, you told me it didn't feel right. And I got jealous of every guy and girl you went out with, even though I knew deep down that nothing would ever come of it. And you got jealous when you thought I was interested in someone. We've always been drawn to each other. When you're around, you're the only one I see, and I know the same goes for you when I'm around. We're mates, and now that I'm seventeen, there's nothing stopping us from being together."

Lavender's mind whirled as it tried to make sense of what Victoire was saying. And then she remembered the prophecy she dreamed about so long ago. The words had never been forgotten but pushed to the back of her mind.

She remembered the last line.

 _Years will pass before it all becomes clear_

It had been seventeen, almost eighteen years, and if what Victoire said was true...

Maybe she had been drawn to not only Bill, but also Fleur, because Fleur was pregnant with Victoire at the time, and her soul was connecting to the unborn baby's soul. It was a farfetched idea, but with magic, anything was possible.

"Your parents—" Lavender tried to argue.

Victoire cut her off. "They know and accept it. After all of these years, you're family to my parents, and the two of them, more than anyone, understand the concept of mates. They know we won't be able to fight it, and since I'm of legal age, they don't have any problems with it. Lavender, we belong together, so stop fighting what you know is right," she ordered.

Lavender thought about all of the arguments running through her head. There were so many reasons why she should say no to Victoire, but all she wanted was to say yes.

So, she listened to Victoire's very wise and demanding words. She reached across the short space between them and pulled Victoire's unresisting body closer.

Victoire smiled happily and stood on her toes. Her lips moved closer, and Lavender closed her eyes. She let the kiss happen, and it was magic.

Lavender moaned, tingling all the way from her toes up to her spine.

Victoire pulled away, blue eyes darkened by desire. "This is right," she stated.

"Right," Lavender echoed because there was no more fighting what she was feeling.

This _was_ right.


End file.
